hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Syndicate International
Syndicate International is an organization featured in the 2015 film as main antagonist group. It is a terrorist group in reality, but, judging by its appearance in the film , also a technology manufacturer. It is rivals with the ICA, the employers of Agent 47. ''Hitman: Agent 47'' Syndicate International is a major terrorist organization. Presumably founded during the creation of the Agents (the Agent Program), which lasted from 1967 to 1973, Syndicate is also a corporation, and a tech conglomerate. It is based in Singapore. The chairman of Syndicate, Antoine Le Clerq, is trying to build an army of hitmen just like 47, possibly to wage war on humans, or ICA. It is first mentioned by John Smith, a high-ranking member of the group. He tries to convince Katia, Litvenko's daughter, to tell him where her father is, not telling her his true intentions. The company is later mentioned by Litvenko himself, after he is found by Katia and 47, where he implies that the current chairman of Syndicate, Le Clerq, was involved in the construction of the Agents. After finding Litvenko in an orchid farm in Singapore, 47, Litvenko, and Katia are chased through a parking lot by Syndicate killers riding on motorcycles led by John Smith. However, 47 outsmarts the men and ends up crashing their bikes, as well as stranding Smith's car in the garage by escaping the garage just before hydraulic bollards rise and crash Smith. Smith, in retaliation, orders the rest of the guards to capture them in the middle of the city. In the city, 47 fights off Syndicate's guards, including shooting them down, or destroying their zip-lines. However, the police arrive in force to block off the scene. Although Katia and 47 escape, the police arrest Litvenko, and turn him over to the custody of the surviving Syndicate soldiers. As Litvenko is tortured about the information on how to create a new Agent, 47 knocks out Katia and straps her to a flying stick to a helicopter. She crashes the helicopter into the company's building. 47 (disguised as a fireman) and a group of firefighters enter the building to put out the fire. However, he leaves the group and fights off the security team to get to Litvenko. Le Clerq takes the engineer and flees to his helicopter. Together, 47 and Katia (who survived the crash) manage to kill the security agents sent after them, and knock out Smith after he attempts to battle them. When the two finally get to the helipad, Le Clerq flies off with Litvenko as the remaining security officers shoot at 47 and Katia, who kill them. In the chopper, Litvenko grabs a purple inhaler filled with explosives that was given to him by 47, and pushes down on it, initiating an explosion that destroys the chopper, killing himself and his captor. With this action, the helicopter falls to the streets, where the police and paramedics arrive. It is possible that, without their leader or captive to feed them information about the Agent Program, the police arrested the Syndicate's employees, and the company was exposed as a terrorist organisation, and subsequently shut down. Category:Organizations Category:Hitman: Agent 47